First Time
by lemonlime-smut
Summary: Rated M for a reason! A snapshot into Jareth's life... JxS, of course!


I tangled my hands in his platinum blonde hair, holding him to me tightly. My legs were wrapped around his waist, and my back was against the cold stone wall. With each kiss, our passion grew, with every touch, our love intensified. I was unable to resist meeting his tongue with my own as we explored each other intimately, our souls welded together by fate.

"Please!" I moaned, desperate for his touch, for the relief he could bring me. "I need you!" I ground against him, hoping to spur him on, but to no avail. He simply chuckled and moved his lips to my neck, sucking and nibbling it. If I had still been living with my father and stepmother, I would have begged him to stop, for fear of punishment, but now, I held no such fear. I gasped as his lips reached my collarbone, a sensitive spot for me. He knew this as well, and utilized it to the best of his abilities. He nibbled lightly at the skin there, his lips caressing me lovingly. Caught in his trap, yet unwilling to leave, I let him have his way with me, whatever it may be. I could deny him nothing, and he took advantage of me whenever the fancy struck. However, I wasn't worried about it, because he could not deny me either. It was quite a profitable situation for both of us. I got a loving family, a husband, a life. He got the love of his life, a queen, a new chance at the future. These encounters were merely an extremely pleasurable bonus!

I tried begging once more, knowing it was useless even as I spoke, "Please! I can't take it!" I moaned desperately in his ear, nibbling it lightly as I sought to find the words to make him listen. "I'm going to explode if you don't make love to me!" I pushed against him, my hands in his shirt now, my nails digging into his back.

Finally, he broke off his assault on my chest to look at me. As always, his expressive eyes took my breath away, and I struggled to breathe evenly. "My love, I'm not done enjoying you! I'm working my way down." I growled, low in my chest, and he laughed heartily, "This displeases you?" His eyes were wide and innocent, as if he could not understand my need for him. I knew this was not the case, as 'Junior' had long since woken up to greet me.

"I'll always be here for you to enjoy! Just enjoy a different part of me, please!" My eyes locked onto his, my lips slightly pursed.

"As you wish!" He tore off my shirt, throwing the remains away from him as he laid me down on the bed, the comforter warm under my bare skin. With delightful skill, he kissed one breast and then the other, his hands massaging my nipples with a teasing slowness only possible with great self-restraint. When I gave an exasperated sigh, he smirked. "You never said which other part to enjoy!" he reminded me coyly, his hands slowly running up and down my sides, sending shivers all along my body. I rolled my eyes, admitting my defeat, before wrapping my legs around him again, holding him close as he continued to explore my breasts. Before long, however, he could no longer stand it. With surprising agility, he ripped off his own trousers and my skirt with ease. I happily noted that he wore no underwear, and I smiled to myself, storing this bit of knowledge away for later use. "Are you sure you want this? Before our wedding, I mean?" He looked at me sharply, his member at full attention.

I nodded slowly, a smile lighting my face. "My love for you will never change. Our marriage will only be a formal affirmation of our love." I opened my arms, eager to accept him as my first and only lover. He smiled down at me, his movements slow and careful. Hesitatingly, he placed his cock at my entrance. Before he could stop me, I thrust into him, feeling my hymen break. A single tear escaped my eye as the pain subsided. His delicate finger wiped it away before his lips met mine, passionately, yet unhurried. Slowly, we found a pleasing rhythm, rocking away against each other. As our passion grew, so did our volume, until our moans were surely heard in the next kingdom. Although he came first, he did not leave me wanting. Kindly, comfortingly, he spread my legs and nuzzled my clit slowly before inserting his tongue into my tight slit. Just the sensation of having a man between my legs brought me over the top and I too came.

As the sun rose over the Labyrinth, Jareth and I lay in his bed, watching it. "Is this the morning of gold you promised me? And the valentine evenings?" I turned to smile at him, and he nodded slowly.

"There will be many more to follow, I assure you!" His beautiful voice washed over me like the sea over the sand. Just the sound of it brought shivers to me. He held me close, his arms wrapped around me protectively, his head resting on my shoulder.

"I love you." I murmured sleepily, barely able to stay awake.

"I love you too, Sarah." He sighed contentedly and pulled me even closer as we both drifted off. I would say I went to dreamland, but to go somewhere, you must first leave! I finally have my own heaven, and I'm never letting it go.

* * *

A/N: This is my first fanfiction of this nature! Please review, I'd love to getbetter at this!

LL-S


End file.
